Live, Laugh, Love
by Katie Travanion
Summary: Leopard's Den has humour, love, drama and so much more. Here are all my favourite moments from the rabies outbreak till now. please give it a chance, Complete Summary inside. Hope you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, sorry you haven't had any updates from me. I haven't given up on Fate but just got a bit bored with it and never found any inspiration to continue at the minute. I will come back to it but don't know when. So here's a new fic for you all **

**Summary: Leopard's Den has humour, love and drama. Here are all my favourite moments from the rabies outbreak to now. Basically just my take on how characters are feeling during particular moments. Will mainly focus on Danny and Alice but also have to include Dupe's best moments as he has so many, never fails to crack me up. Know it doesn't sound amazing but give it a chance, you may be surprised**

**Series 4 – episode 3**

**Zulu Traditions**

**Danny's POV**

I can't believe it I'm going to be a grandfather, it's amazing. I can't quite come to terms with it, after Sarah's death, I haven't had much to celebrate. But my beautiful daughter is going to be having a beautiful baby. That's why we're all sat on the veranda listening to Dupe ramble on about Zulu traditions, he's completely mental but where would we be without them.

"Zulu's they know all about easing the pain of childbirth" Dupe starts, wonder what he's got up his sleeve this time?

"No don't tell me, they have all this amazing natural remedies plucked from the wild" Georgina interrupts sarcastically.

"No, women take care of everything, the men go into the bush and have a beer" he says in his typical casual voice to amusement.

"So how does that ease the pain of childbirth?" I asked completely confused

"Well the guys don't have to listen to all that screaming, Not all this holding your hand and teaching you how to breathe bull" he says demonstrating this which was also met with laughter, mainly from the men I notice, this isn't going to end well.

"It's not bull, max is going to do all of that." Rosie states seriously annoyed.

"No, you already know how to breathe I'll be in the pub drinking with the guys"

"Yeah he's all for preserving Zulu traditions." I snigger into my drink

"More beer max." Rosie says' throwing her drink at him hitting me, before storming off.

Leopard's Den is never dull that's for sure, even with the drama there's always a little argument that spices things up nicely with a bit of humour thrown in. Even though Sarah's dead, the one thing that will help piece myself back together is my family and Leopard's Den. Africa is a place of broken dreams but it's also a place for love and family, Leopard's Den proves that.

**Evan Returns.**

**Danny's POV**

I'm struggling even more now with Evan being away, even though I speak on the phone to him, it's not the same and it just emphasises how far away he actually is from us. I'm coping but for how long? I'm not sure. Better crawl out of bed and face the family again for what's sure to be another eventful vet filled day.

"Morning Nomsa" I great without much enthusiasm

"Morning"

"Hey evan" I reply without emotion

"morning" Evan replies, wait...

"EVAN! It's you, I thought I was dreaming" I say rambling like I always do in emotional situations embracing him tightly

"Your not" Evan says' grinning from ear to ear.

"He came in last night when everyone was asleep" Nomsa explains smiling.

"What are you doing here, what about your dad, does he know your here?" I ask starting to worry what's forced him to come all the way out here.

"It's fine"

I start mumbling to myself worrying about pathetic things when I should be focusing on the boy I am as close to as my son.

"Danny, he paid for my flight" Evan stated before I got ahead of myself

"You came here all by yourself?" I asked overwhelmed.

Nods.

All of a sudden none other than Anders Du Plessis burst into the room shouting "I thought we got rid of this free loader, look at you" he admires racing towards my son, they have such a strong bond it's beautiful to see.

"Oh my god Evan, I knew you were up to something" Rosie greets coming into the kitchen followed by the rest of the family. Looks like Leopard's Den is nearly back to normal, still seems like There's a place that needs to be filled, but Sarah's death will take a long time to overcome. All good news is always followed by bad. The phone ring announcing that our worst fears are true.

Leopard's Den has a Rabies Outbreak...

**Going to try an update more often than with my last few stories, I enjoyed writing this would have done more tonight but need to be revising so hopefully, I'll have next chapter up with my best bits from The rest of episode 3, with Danny and Alice's first meeting. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I never realised how many favourite moments I actually have, so this looks like it's going to be a long fic. I'm going to try and do 3 scenes per chapter. Any more I would get bored, and it takes a long time making sure I've got the dialogue right. Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter, they put a smile on my face. **

**Series 4 episode 3 part 2.**

Love at first sight?

Danny's POV

Rabies outbreak at Leopard's Den this is an absolute nightmare. It entirely relies on luck. Let's just hope it hasn't moved too quickly through the food chain. If too many animals are infected we could be in for major devastation. I wish the locum would hurry up so we can get out there and start doing the job to save hundreds of animal's lives. He's already an hour late!

Suddenly, as I was briefing the guys helping a white jeep pulled up, about time too!

"Hi there" I ask confused as a young girl steps out, what's going on?

"Hello I'm charlotte" she greets smiling sweetly

"I'm Danny" I reply politely, "hope you're not the new vet" I add jokingly

"That would be me" and out steps from the driving seat, a woman, probably around mid thirties. She had beautiful long dark hair and the most gorgeous blue eye's I've ever seen. I'm gawping I can tell she really is beautiful. I kick myself for thinking this; I've only just lost my wife get a grip Danny!

"Alice Collins" she continues smiling, shaking my hand. I feel electricity pulsing through my veins, I can't help but feel we are going to have a strong relationship, I feel as though I'm connected to her in some way I can't work out why. One thing's for sure I've never felt this connection with anyone during our first meeting.

"So sorry we're late just driven hundred miles"

"Danny Travanion, so Charlottes your daughter?" I ask starting to worry about the danger she could be in.

"Yeah we go everywhere together" I notice Alice putting her arm around her daughter, you can tell straight away they have a very strong bond, it was magical to see.

"Has she ever been on an operation like this before?" I ask sounded like a detective solving a murder

"No, have you?" she replies cheekily, good looks and a brilliant sense of humour, I think I'm in heaven I think before mentally kicking myself, you can't think like this Danny!

"No, you Scottish?" I ask stating the obvious, but I can't think of anything else to say

"Yeah, but I've practiced here for a few years now" she explains

"In the bush?" stop asking a million questions, I tell myself. I can't help it I'm fascinated by her.

"No in the city mostly as a locum" I must have looked sceptical as she adds laughing

"I am fully trained if that's what's worrying you"

"Then you'll know how to handle one of these then" I concluded going to fetch a gun for both of us

"Yeah just about"

"Good, let's go" I tell her, fortunate we can finally get started!

"You wait in the car" I hear Alice tell her daughter

"Don't I get a gun?" I laugh quietly to myself, mother like daughter.

"No you get crayons." I smile to myself, the first time I've felt a hundred percent happy since Sarah died, Alice is like a ray of sunshine, even in the darkest of times her smile could light up the dullest of places. She is an amazing woman.

Protection

Alice's POV

Honestly, that man is unbelievable; he acts as though I have no clue about anything. All he cares about is his stupid little game reserve. If he thinks' I'm going to kill animals just for the fun of it he's got another thing coming. How dare he tell me to return back to base? I should check on Charlotte anyway she has a habit of wandering. She is my daughter what do you expect?

I look through the window of the car but it's empty...

"Charlotte, charlotte, charlotte" I yell getting increasingly worried.

"Charlotte?" I question as I reach her seeing her with a rabid leopard...

"Mum come and see this, he's really sleepy what's that stuff around his mouth" Charlotte says innocently

"Charlotte walk towards me really slowly" I try to stay calm but quickly lose it getting anxious "now honey please" I beg

"Charlotte run" I yell as the Leopard starts to come towards her.

She reaches me and I hug her tightly convinced this is the end, I'm more upset about Charlotte so young, all her life ahead of her, and it's my fault. But before I can start feeling too guilty I hear a gun shot.

Danny's stood there with a gun, he saved our lives. I suppose he deserves a second chance. His green eyes pierced into my eyes and for once in my life I felt safe.

First impressions can be tough.

Alice's POV 

I couldn't stop thanking Danny enough in the car on the way to Leopard's Den; he's not my favourite person in the world. I thought I felt a connection to start with but first impressions can be wrong. He saved mine and my daughter's life I owe him some credit.

"Goodness Danny you look absolutely shattered" commented an older lady, stood on the veranda, as we climbed out of the jeep. They do live in the most beautiful environment.

Danny just Nods... grumpy!

"Hello you must be the other vet, I think Danny was expecting a man" The older woman says addressing me

"Yeah I'm definitely not what Danny was expecting" I replied looking at Danny.

"Alice Collins, and her daughter charlotte" he says sighing, it has been a long day "this is Georgina," he points to the older woman, "Nomsa" a coloured woman with a loving smiling face, "my daughter Rosie" she waves and I smile back "and Anders Du Plessis", the most scary looking of the lot.

"Hello" He smiles good naturally, maybe I should learn to not judge a book by its cover he was clearly a sensitive, kind, loving man, despite his rough exterior.

"Welcome to leopards Den Alice" Nomsa greets politely,

"Thank you"

"And you your welcome too " She finishes, as long as everyone treats my daughter the way she deserves to be treated, I think I might be able to survive here for a few weeks, even with Grumpy! That's his new nickname!

"Someone's shy, probably just scared of the beard" Dupe comments on Charlotte. I laugh good naturedly

"Probably scared of what's living in it" Georgina comment's sarcastically, I can guess she is always this sarcastic. Dupe produces a hilarious face, he looks like a nice man, but I can see it's going to be a long night full of sarcastic comments.

"Come let's have something to eat. " Nomsa suggests pulling Charlotte into the house; maybe it won't be so bad...

(Later)

"How long have you been a vet Alice?" Dupe asks his billionth question I'm getting bored now, my answers are getting shorter and cheekier with everyone one.

"About Ten years"

"What bought you to Africa?" I sigh internally

"I think it was a 747" I reply sarcastically to much laughter

"And this one, father here or back there?" Dupe asks pointing to Charlie

"He's neither"

"What do you mean he's neither?"

"I mean he's not here nor there" not keen to get into this matter with complete strangers. Thankfully Nomsa interrupted before he could bore me anymore

"Anders, Alice is a guest not a murder suspect" I throw her a grateful smile

"You find something amusing boy?" Dupe asks to the boy which I guess is Evan, he's be rather quiet till now.

"No, just glad to be home"

"You've had that silly grin on your face all day" Evan looked worried "ha you're in love" Dupe laughed putting his head in his hands.

"Course not!" Evan exclaimed, a bit too quickly for this to be true, I felt bad for him, I could remember what my Dad and Evan were like when I was young. I quickly divert my thoughts away from them two, I can't get upset, not here.

"Oh god help us, you want a word of advice..." Dupe continues

"Leave the boy alone, he can screw things up perfectly well without any of your advice" Georgina, is going to be one to make me smile, I'm sure.

"I've met a lot of women really happy in my life you know" My look was very sceptical

"Moving out presumably... don't listen to him Evan just don't bring her back here, be a shame to disappoint her so early on"

"Want a cure for love? meet the in-laws!" Dupe say's dramatically gesturing to Georgina, what is it with them two!

"I am going to wash" Dupe announces

"Thank goodness for small mercies" Georgina says mockingly toasting Anders

"You two aren't married are you?" I ask, unsure of what else to suspect in this place.

"Oh please, I'm eating my dinner"

"Sorry, silly me" I should just keep my big mouth shut, I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere. It's none of my business. Seems like a pretty dysfunctional family to me, but you can tell they care immensely for each other. It's dysfunctional but it's still a family. More than I'll ever have...

**I've still got loads to write for this episode, but I've got two exam's tomorrow and one Monday so can't continue, don't want it to get too long and boring so I'll try and stick to three or four moments depending on the length. Thanks for reading, please review, thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you're all enjoying this, your reviews always make me smile thank you. **

**Episode 3- part 3**

Bunny Hugger

Danny's POV

We keep finding Vultures that are eating Rocks I don't know what we're going to do; they can't find the calcium they need. It's a tough problem to solve, think we'll just have to see what happens naturally. Rosie picked this one up when she was out and is currently vomiting all over my clinic, lovely I only cleaned up this morning!

"Get it up son better out than in" I tell the vulture holding its neck as its sick into a bucket, I do love this job sometimes...

"Why has he been eating rocks?" Rosie asks.

"Well vultures get there calcium from splintered bones left by predators, If this one can't tell the different between stones and bones he's not going to make it"

"If He can't survive in the wild..." Rosie begins, she has a lovely kind nature wanted to save as many animals as possible, it's not a bad thing all vet's aim for the same but it's not always possible, the sooner you learn this the easier it is in the long run.

"Well if he can't he can't Rosie it's not your fault" I sense she was blaming herself; she has changed so much in the time we have been out here.

"Try telling that to Georgina" I frown internally I wish that woman would keep her mouth shut sometimes.

"I need you to come and work with me tomorrow" I almost beg.

"What's wrong with Alice?" What's not wrong with Alice would be a better question

"Nothing, she's just clueless, thinks I'm running the quarantine operation the wrong way"

"Well which way does she have in mind?"

"I don't know I didn't ask her She's just a bunny hugger" I comment putting the vulture in its cage. "She thinks I'm some kind of psychopath" Sometimes she looks at me like I'm completely insane.

"Remember what Du Plessis said about you when we moved here"

"Rosie." I stop her getting annoyed; she's trying to tell me we're more alike than I think. We're complete opposites. But are we... I think to myself. Stop it Danny, you hate her remember!

"Dad I've got enough on my plate as it is, you need another vet, they sent her why don't you just try and work with her?" I suppose she's right, she'll be gone soon, the sooner we finish the sooner she'll go back.

But do I want her to go?

**Long Shot**

Danny's POV  
Left Alice to sort out the report, will keep her out of my hair, and get her to do the worst job. Bit selfish I know but she's impossible to work with. It seems like she's constantly working against me not with me! It has been a bit lonely without her nagging constantly and having an argument every five minutes. I think I'm starting to get used to the idea of sharing the work load.

Thank goodness it's lunch time; it's been a long morning!

"How's the report coming along?" I ask thankful I haven't been left with this job!

"Haven't started it" yep, she is impossible! "I've been collecting reports of infection trying to identify the source of the outbreak" I sigh out loud this time, there's no point in hiding my exasperation.

"Alice, Rabies is endemic here, there is no single source here. Can we just finish the job...

"And go home, yeah I want that too but I don't want to be coming back next month and start all over again" I guess she might have a point

"Show me" However much a hate being wrong, this must be worth a shot.

"Right all the cases so far seemed to be centred in this area down here" she say's pointing on the map, "and there's a water hole here, I know that rabies isn't water born, but all sorts of animals come into contact there, it's a long shot I know but I just thought..." She starts waffling so before she gets ahead of herself I interrupt.

"No your right" I finally admit think she looked shocked and I can't help but smile, I'm not that stubborn, well maybe I am. Alice had a smug look on her face.

Maybe Alice isn't that bad at all. We just both like being in control it's not a bad thing but when you're working in a team you need to share the work load. It's hard having worked on my own for so long but I think I'm just starting to get used to sharing the work load. I'd love her to remain at Leopard's Den; I think she's just what I... I mean Leopard's Den needs.

Killer Instincts 

Dupe's POV

Me and Alice have been thrown together to dart the animals with the vaccine. Alice and Danny think they are so different but they are actually very alike. They both adore animals, both bunny huggers, stubborn and always ready to fight for what they believe it. They clash, I'll agree. But they are perfect for each other. The look they give each other when there together, there's a spark between them, I don't know if they know it yet, but they will. I know everything about women!

"So I hear you bottled out of the shoot" I laugh Danny would of done the same if he could, "don't worry about it women are caring they just don't have that killer instinct"

"I think I'm starting to develop one" she replies dryly, yep would be perfect to Leopard's Den; she would bring laughter and happiness to Leopard's Den with her quick sense of humour. Let's hope Danny picks up the courage to ask her to stay. You never know with Danny, he's too proud for his own good!

"You're a city girl should be with small and cute things like cats and hamsters" I tease, I don't mean to be harsh but I'm intrigued by her, I want to know what she's really like.

"Stop wait a second" I obey first thing to learn about women, follow their orders for an easy life!

"It's a relative of yours" pointing to a boar type thing. Yep, defiantly perfect for Danny.

"Give me the gun, you'll never hit it from this range" I'd struggle to hit it, never mind a little City vet, a woman as well. She will no way hit that. But no, stubborn Alice chooses to ignore me. Another thing about women, they never listen to what you say.

She shoots and hits it with no problems, my mouth drops. Maybe it's a good reason women don't listen to us.

"City girl, we learn how to use a gun."

**Thanks for Reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't had anything up for few days. Been busy, busy, busy. This is the last part of Episode 3, enjoy. **

**Friends at Last?**

**Danny's POV**

Just pulled into Leopard's Den from Evan's surprise party. Alice is planning to operate on a vulture. How does she expect to do that? She's a city vet. She's being ridiculous, I understand that she's trying to prove a point but doing something that you're not capable of is stupid. Let's just hope Rosie's got there in time!

"Rosie?" I asked as a walked in, bit unsure of what to expect.

"Crisis over, Alice sorted it, if she's a bunny hugger I think we could do with a few more." Rosie comments leaving. I'm just stood there in shock. I didn't know how capable Alice actually was. I feel bad for the way I've treated her. I've seriously underestimated her ability as a vet. Yes, she's a bunny hugger, but so am I. It's not a bad thing at least she cares for animals, and her daughter.

"Charlie, Honey wakey wakey" She shouts walking towards Charlotte spread out fast asleep she looked so peaceful.

"No no Alice, let me" I tell her, wanting to apologize for the little respect I've given her.

"No, it's fine" she replies honestly.

"Oh come on you must be worn out" I say putting my arms on her shoulders as I move around her, unable to forget the feeling of electricity pulsing through my veins from the small contact I made with her. I don't know whether I imagined it but I'm sure she had the exact same look as mine sprawled across her face. Don't be daft Danny; she would never fall for an ugly, old vet like you!

I pick Charlotte up and carry her out, Alice in tow.

"Thanks for stepping into the breach"

"I owed you one from the other day" She replies sincerely

"Oh no worries, sorry about today and yesterday I kind of got out of the habit of sharing decision making" I need to make sure she knows how sorry I am, I can be really grumpy with sharing decisions.

"Don't worry I'm a locum I'm used to it" It must be hard for her being treated like this from other grumpy old men, like me.

"It must be hard on you two moving about all the time"

"It has its advantages, don't get attached to the patients or their owners" she seemed to add the latter in a whisper and as an extra thought.

"What about family and friends, do they manage to keep it touch?"

"I have Charlotte and she has me it's always been enough" There's definitely more to this than meets the eye, but I won't push her, we're strangers really why would she confide in me?

"You're lucky in my experience it's always been my family and friends that have pulled me through." Speaking honestly about how they've helped me after Miranda's death and more recently Sarah's.

"Yeah well in my experience families are overrated "

"Daddy?" Charlotte asks waking up.

"No honey your dreaming" Alice say's reaching for charlotte as we reach her hut.

"Good night" Alice smiles as she leaves me stood in the dark.

"Yeah goodnight." I reply, but she's already gone, leaving me stood in the dark, leaving me just as confused for my feelings as before. She's a mysterious but strong woman. She is fascinating. However much I try to deny it, I think... deep breath Danny... I might have feelings for her.

**Trust me**

**Danny's POV**

For crying out loud, when you tell someone to get back in the car it's not for no reason. Honestly how stupid can Vanessa get! That woman frustrates me. I'm trying to protect her and her daughter! It's her daughter's fault that we're in the situation anyway, if she hadn't have brought the dog to the party, it wouldn't have got rabies, attacked Tula and wouldn't have to be killed.

"That dog looks rabid alright" Dupe always has to state the obvious

"Evan get Grace and Vanessa back in the house" none of them need to see this I Raise my gun; this is why I hate my job sometimes. I suppose it's the best thing for it.

"NO NO you can't" Grace Screams. I feel even worse

"Wait how longs he been like this?"Alice asks.

"He's been acting up for ages, wetting the bed, snapping at people" Vanessa answers holding Grace tight

"Eating, Drinking?" Alice asks, is this really the time for questions? What is with this woman?

"He eats' loads, he drinks all the time" Grace cries almost hysterically.

"Evan take them inside" I repeat

"Wait Danny this isn't rabies" Alice states

"For god sake look at it" Typical Dupe

"He came when he's called there's no hydrophobia, it could be distemper or..."

"We can't take that risk" I prepare to shoot but is she right, everything she's said is true, but I really can't take the risk there is too much to lose.

"Well we need to know let me tranq him" Alice says stubbornly

"Please Danny Trust me" she begs staring into my eyes, how can I resist them beautiful blue eyes. I can't, and it's a good job too. She was right. I seriously underestimated her.

I trust you.

**Acceptance**

**Alice's POV**

Think Danny's finally starting to accept me. Even though this is a good thing it doesn't help with my feelings for him. The kinder and the more sensitive he is the harder I'm finding it to find it in my heart to hate him. I care for him. I told myself I wouldn't do this to myself again, but I can't stop it. I'm falling for him.

It's a beautiful place I think to myself looking out on the veranda, I wish I had this loving, family environment to live and work in. Danny's a lucky man. I'm so lost in thought I didn't notice the devil himself coming up behind me.

"No no can't hang around here all day we're supposed to be leading a quarantine op" Danny smiles handing me a gun. Where's grumpy gone?

"We?" I ask shocked Laughing

He just nods as a car pulls up.

"Jacob" Danny greets walking down to meet him.

"The state vet confirmed that the mongoose nest was the source of the outbreak, they said to give Alice their congratulations"

"You told them I found the nest? I ask shocked maybe he isn't like all other vet's maybe he does care. Normally the vet would take credit for this, but not Danny. I haven't treated him like I should he deserves better.

"So what about the operation?" Danny asks Jacob ignoring my question but not without a grateful smile.

"It's finished we can all pack up" Jacob concluded, however glad I was that our job was done, I'll be sad to leave this place. I know me and Charlie don't belong here, we don't belong anywhere but I feel welcome here and that's a first.

"That's great news would you like to come in grab something to eat?" However his emotions didn't quite match, why would he be upset the operation was finished... MEN!

"Thanks Danny, but I promised I'd get the guys home, It's a been pleasure"

"For me too, Your welcome" Danny responds, he is a lovely guy. Maybe he wasn't too bad.

"Well I guess I better get packing" I said with a sad smile which was matched with Danny's.

(No one's POV)

So Danny stood alone again two guns in his hands. After he thought he'd found some solitude in Alice. He was lost again.

**Goodbye Alice? **

**Dupe's POV (thought it would be nice to view this from Dupe's POV from a distance) **

"Look after your mamma" I heard Nomsa tell Charlie coming out of Leopard's Den. I can't believe their actually leaving. I expected Travanion to have booked up the courage to ask them to stay by now. Ach Man, who knows with these bloody English especially Travanion!

Charlie was saying her goodbyes to the rest of the family when she took us all by surprise. She hugged me. So much of being scared! I said goodbye awkwardly I've never been good with Goodbyes.

"She's not scared of you anymore" Georgina commented

"She's like that sometimes until she's sorted out who's boss" Alice said fondly "better be heading off" She added somewhat sadly, you can see she wants to stay just as much as all of us want her to. God Travanion you need to sort your head out man!

Rosie elbowed Danny as they were walking towards their jeep, good old Rosie to save the day. As Danny runs down the stairs about to beg for Alice to stay I can't help but laugh. You've still got it old man.

"I meant to say we have been looking for another vet you don't know anyone that would be interested by any chance?" I hear him from a distance, of all the way's to approach it, trust Danny to choose this way. Typical...

"Not of the top of my head no" Alice is great; she is the best thing to happen to Leopard's Den since these bloody Travanion's arrived!

"Alice... You're not worried you might get attached to the place are you" he said finally getting to the point.

"No" she replied, but behind her lie you could see she was "It's charlotte I'm worried about" Charlotte would be great here. They'd have a family, if they need anything these two, it is a stable, loving, family environment to live in.

"If you kept the guest hut you'd still be a nomad officially 4 weeks no commitment either side"

"2"

"3" They finally agree, about time!

They shake hands and the smile on both their faces match. It's obvious, there meant to be together. There both so stubborn I doubt they'll admit it to themselves never mind each other. Oh well, Ander's Du Plessis will always be here to drill it into their thick skulls, haven't lost my touch yet. Even though we've only just met Alice I can see she's going to fill the missing hole in Leopard's Den, we'll always Miss Sarah but she's always with us in our heart, like my first wife but there comes a time when you need to move on. Fate brings people together, and tears us apart but that's life. We'll just have to see what fate has in store for us.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Next Chapter hopefully up tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry it's been a week or so since last update. Here's my best bit's from the next episode. Lots of Dupe in this one, thanks for reading. **

**Series 4 – episode 4 part 1 **

**Dupe's POV **

**Lucky Pants**

I'm over the moon, so is the rest of Leopard's Den. The mood has been lifted since Caroline announced she's coming back for Rosie's wedding. It'll be hard for Caroline after Sarah's death but I'm here for her and the rest of the family. Everyone misses Sarah but since Alice came everyone's started to cheer up. She's only been here a week and already the hole in our hearts are beginning to fill. If anyone can piece Danny back together it's Alice. As I walk into the kitchen following Evan, Georgina's stood making a cake. Ach man, Rosie didn't even want a cake. What is it with that woman? How can someone as lovely as Caroline be related to a thing like that. Let's just hope tomorrow hurry's up so her evil sister can go back to England where she belongs.

"Oi! I've got a bone to pick with you" Georgina pounces on me as soon as I walked it, what have I done this time!

"There's a pair of underpants hanging in the middle of the bathroom" is that all, honestly that woman!

"Don't tell me the lucky pants are getting an outing" Danny comments sarcastically, what is it with people today. Danny and sarcasm don't mix well!

"What?" Georgina says irritated, she really needs to lighten up!

"Your sister's coming back tomorrow I've got to look my best" as if anyone needs reminding I've been going on about it for weeks. I walk forward trying to steal some cake yeah like she'll let me!

"Anders never ever put your hands on the cake" ah well worth a try, I might get away with it one day.

"Touchy" I say turning round

"Just get your filthy paws off" I swear she thinks I'm some sort of animals; I've got more people skills than she will ever have

"I can't wait till Caroline get's back" Evan interrupts with a sigh.

"I know, squinting and glaring at Georgina doesn't quite do the trick" she heads towards me. Ach man, I've done it now.

"Quick before she bites!" I say to Evan making a quick exit!

**Hands off! **

**Dupe's POV **

I never wear suits, and showering twice a week, honestly. Look what Caroline's done to me! She's amazing, I'd wash every day if I could have her back forever and that's saying something. I try curling the end of my moustache when I hear knock on the door, I quickly change it, I'm already going to get laughed at, especially if it's Danny, but a lady's man is always a lady's man!

"Wow, ladies of South Africa look out" yep, it's Danny

"Do you think it's too much? I want to impress Caroline" I ask, desperate for her approval

"Job done I'm having a hard time keeping my hands of you myself." Talk about Sarcasm, Danny Travanion is a man with many faces. Kind, caring, hardworking, a family guy but he isn't bloody funny!

**Dupe's POV **

**Is he coming onto me? **

"Very good morning to you" I greet cheerfully, getting out the jeep, Vanessa needs me to sort out her elephants. Men are all the same when it comes to women, even elephants!

"Your cheerful this morning" she comments, aren't I always?

"My fiancé coming back tomorrow" I reply cheerfully, nothing could dampen my mood.

"Ouch what happened here?" I ask, when I reach her seeing a car overturned

"An elephant tried to kill me" Fatani always the one full of surprises.

"Hahahahha" funniest thing I've heard in a while.

"Oh He's serious" I realise, oh well, no harm done I suppose

"The last two day's I've had a building trashed, member of staff attacked and now Fatani" Cheer up Vanessa it's only a bloody elephant.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes" Fatani says' how dramatic can you actually get?

"Probably just lust"

"What?" Vanessa always thinks I'm messing about don't know why

"When bull elephant's come into season they produce too much testosterone they can get a bit aggressive, I'm sure you've been pursued by some friendly males in your time "I see Fatani shaking his head.

"So what do we do?" She asked stumped. Honestly women know nothing

"Give him a couple of weeks he'll calm down in the mean time make sure your rangers travel around in pairs any more problems I'll be right back with Travanion" I turn to leave.

"Thanks for coming I guess I'll see you at the wedding" she sure will, with Caroline.

"Yeah"

"Rosie's lucky, you know, I'm single with no love in my life." What is it with Fatani; I know he's single but really!

"Is he coming onto me?" I joke to Vanessa; desperate men do desperate things I suppose.

Could I be any happier, Caroline's coming home, Leopard's Den is full once again. Travanion's and now Alice. What could possibly ruin this amazing mood?

Maybe, I spoke to soon...

**Bit of a short chapter, but I'm off school ill. How amazing was Sunday's Wild at Heart? Who do you think will be pregnant next week? I think Dupe will think it's Liv but it will actually be Alice. I'm hoping its Alice. I'm a bit scared to say it in case I jinx it but if Alice is pregnant I will be over the moon!**

**I'm thinking of starting a new fic but instead of Danny and Alice having Stephan and Dawn instead, and sort of write about the true story of what happens when there on set and practically living together. Had this idea when I saw a bit of behind the scenes for series 6. They just look like they are really good friends off screen as well. What do you think? **


End file.
